


Booty

by Amelita



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/pseuds/Amelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all treasure is gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booty

It was a damn good thing he wasn’t afraid of heights. But then again, a fear of heights was a luxury no sailor could afford. From climbing the rigging to patching the sails to keeping watch high in the crow’s nest; many of their duties consisted of hanging by the knees twenty feet off the deck. Every movement of the ship was magnified in the crow’s nest. The slightest rocking of the hull translated into a swinging motion by the long mast that support the look-out. In the beginning, the swaying had made Akihito horribly sick. His first time keeping watch, he had ended up barfing over the side of the crow’s nest, showering the crew below with remnants of his breakfast; hardtack biscuits and black bean mash. Most had thought it was terribly funny and loved to rib Akihito about it. Unfortunately the majority of it had landed on Captain Kuroda, ruining his fancy new captain’s hat and staining his blue uniform with the brass buttons.

He was still holding a bit of a grudge. 

Which is why keeping watch soon became Akihito’s favorite duty. Even if it was a little boring and nauseating. It was the one time he was able to get away from the watchful eye of the captain. And the worst of the duties he always got stuck with. Cleaning the chamber pots, scrubbing the deck, washing the pots, taking care of the sick. If it was a messy job and smelled bad, Akihito could always be sure that Captain Kuroda would come looking for him. He had really hoped to become a ship’s carpenter. He was the son of a blacksmith and very good with his hands. But that position was already filled on all the ships at port, so he had signed up for deckhand on the first decent boat he could find.

He had really gotten very lucky. The Dracaena really was a beautiful ship. It had to be. Her primary purpose was as a passenger vessel. Taking English passengers to and from the colonies in the Caribbean . Because of that, they weren’t much of a target for pirates. In fact, that had encountered a pirate ship or two already as they entered Caribbean waters, but they were not interested in passenger ships. It was the merchant ships they aimed for. They were on their way to the Barbados with a cargo hold full of Protestants. Akihito shivered. They were a prim, prissy lot. Full of vinegar and hellfire and eager to convert the raucous sailors into good Christians. Whatever that meant. God help anyone who got cornered by the preacher. 

But there was one passenger that Akihito didn’t mind quite so much. 

Akihito sighed and looked down over the people on deck. The one he was looking for wasn’t there. She would have been easy to spot, as the only other blond on board besides him. She was beautiful. And funny and sweet. And she had taken a bit of a shine to him. She even let him called her Momo, instead of Lady Momohara Ai, as the rest of the crew was expected to address her. Akihito knew it was absurd to have a crush on a fine English lady like that. Especially one that was already engaged to the governor of the colony they were taking her to. 

But that couldn’t stop him from dreaming…. Akihito’s beautiful blue eyes clouded over with his daydreams as he relaxed high in the crow’s nest. His eyes matched the clear sky above and the brilliant sea below. The wind was high and they were making excellent speed. His golden hair flew back out of his eyes, sparkling in the sun. What Akihito didn’t realize was that he was in fact, far more beautiful than Lady Ai. He had the kind of beauty that was legendary. If he had not been born a male, it would have been his ticket into any palace in the world. But Akihito didn’t know that. In fact, he had hardly ever seen his own reflection. A blacksmith’s son was not the type of person who spent much time lounging in front of mirrors. Even less after his father had died and the English government had taken their home as payment for back taxes. All that was left for Akihito was the military or taking a job as a sailor. He had always wanted to sail.

It was everything he had ever imagined it to be. He loved it. Vindictive captain, seasickness and all. He was so happy, his blue eyes sparkling, his full lips parted in a smile as he daydreamed. He didn’t even notice the other ship that came into view of the port side until it was far closer than it should have been. As soon as he noticed it, he hollered down to the rest of the crew to alert them and fumbled for the spyglass, holding the long telescope up to his eye as he tried to assess whether the other ship was a threat or not. She flew no flags. That immediately made him suspicious. He looked carefully over the crew. They were clean and well-kept. As was the boat. The other pirates ships he had seen were filthy, crew included. There wasn’t a eye patch or a parrot in sight… Aki drew a sigh of relief. It probably wasn’t a pirate ship. And even if it was, the ship wasn’t changing course to attack them. In fact, they were headed diagonally in the other direction and showed no sign of changing their path.

Akihito continued to survey the other ship curiously. It was big, but long. A sleek hull made for speed and painted black with pitch to reduce drag and make her even more water tight. Obviously a wealthier ship. Akihito wondered what it was for. He moved the spyglass down the deck until he reached the bridge and stopped in surprise. An enormous man stood at the helm, clothed all in black, his muscular legs braced wide apart as he looked back at Akihito through a similar spyglass. Aki jumped when he realized the man was probably looking right at him. He laughed, dropped the spyglass down on his hip and waved cheerfully. No sense in not being friendly to a fellow sailor. 

He put the spyglass back up to his eye. The other man had dropped his. He stared intently at Akihito’s ship. He had the blackest hair and the most handsome face Akihito had ever seen. Broad shoulders and enormous arms. And golden eyes! Akihito gasped as he noticed them through the telescope. He had golden eyes…. To Akihito’s surprise, the dark haired man grinned wide. He strode to the helm. He began shouting orders and the men scurried about him.

Huh. Must be the captain. Akihito continued to watch, wondering what they were doing. To his horror, he noticed they were changing course, turning on a dime and giving chase to the Dracaena. His heart froze in his chest as he saw a black flag with a red crest rise to the top of the tallest mast.

The Black Dragon.

The most feared and infamous pirate in all of the Caribbean. His feats were legendary. And no one, no one had ever outrun his ship, the Sion. Yes, even a novice sailor like Akihito knew the name of THAT ship.

He shouted down to the captain who in turn gave the call to arms and the crew on deck below nearly broke into a panic. He descended from the crow’s nest as quick as his nimble feet were able. No sooner had his feet touched the deck than the boom of a cannon rang in his ears, the deck under his feet trembling. The cannon ball careened across the bow and splashed in the water a few feet to starboard. Had they missed? Akihito looked around in confusion. The crew had been preparing the ship to run, drawing the sails and prepping for speed. They had very limited ability to fight back. It was their only chance if they didn’t want to be boarded by the pirates. 

Akihito could see the indecision on Captain Kuroda’s face and he realized that the captain didn't know what to do. He wanted to fight, but they were hopelessly outmatched. And the galleon was much too slow to be able to outrun what was well known to be the fastest ship in the Caribbean. 

A moment later, the pirates fired a second broadside, this one was loaded with grapeshot and fired into the rigging. This time, the entire crew recognized it for what it was. Grapeshot would do no real damage to the sails, but it would be devastating if fired along the deck, slicing through skin and flesh like nothing. That shot wasn't meant to do damage, it was meant as a warning.

Normally, the captain would have risked it. He would have run. They were not far from English waters and possible colonial protection. But this wasn't a normal voyage. He had the Arch Duke's daughter aboard. The fiancee of the governor of the Barbados. Broadsides of grapeshot could kill the young woman, even if she wasn't really a target. It could kill a lot of the passengers. So, with a heavy heart, the captain ordered his flag down and surrendered his ship.

The Sion turned silently toward the English galleon and closed the distance fast. Grappling hooks hit the side of the vessel before Akihito was even ready and pirates were running nimbly over several narrow makeshift bridges. Even the largest among them climbed like monkeys across the narrow planks of wood as it moved with the ups and downs of the waves. They swarmed over the decks subduing the feeble resistance of the English crew. They were damned efficient and Aki could tell they had done this many times before. There was no sense in fighting. The battle had been lost the moment the Sion had given chase.

Akihito stood in the shadows, half hidden between the passenger quarters and the pirates. His keen mind was racing. There was no reason a pirate ship should beset a passenger ship. They carried nothing but the most basic of sustenance. Most of the passengers were very poor, moving to the colonies to find work as indentured servants. There was only one passenger that had any value. Only one passenger that could fetch her weight in golden ransom; Lady Ai.

Akihito felt his blood boil. He would not let these filthy dogs lay one hand on her. He slipped quietly in the shadows, sliding to place where Captain Kuroda had hung his coat. He had seen him do it from the crow’s nest. It had been a particularly warm day and he had taken that off as well as his swordbelt. A razor sharp rapier hung in its sheath and Akihito slid it out silently. He may have been a blacksmith’s son. But that blacksmith had made some of the finest swords in all of England. His secret was that he had been an expert swordsman himself and therefore had far more expertise and insight into the design of a blade than a blacksmith who only knew how to pound metal flat. He had taught his son well. 

Akihito palmed the hilt of the sword and held it. Waiting to see if the pirates would make a move on the passenger cabins. Poor Lady Ai was probably terrified. Akihito gritted his teeth in determination. He would save her or die trying he thought dramatically.

Men swarmed over the deck, seemingly directed by their captain. Akihito’s eyes were drawn to his broad shoulders as he shouted out orders commandingly. He was tall, and his thick, jet black hair was tied back brushing the collar of a white linen shirt. Black breeches clung to his muscular thighs disappearing into knee-high polished black leather boots. His hand rested on the jeweled hilt of a sword in a silver scabbard. The darkhaired man was walking back and forth impatiently on the deck of the ship. His eyes passed over the English crew as if he was looking for someone. He stopped in front of the kneeling captain and spoke. The wind was high and it was impossible for Akihito to tell exactly what he had said. All he heard was the word ‘where’ and ‘blond’.

Other than him, Lady Ai was the only other on board with golden locks. He gripped the hilt of the sword hard in terrified determination as heavy bootsteps brought the enormous raven haired pirate closer to where Aki stood protectively in front of the passenger quarters. His eyes pierced the dark shadows and fell on the tiny, young blond. Akihito felt sure he knew why they called him the Black Dragon now. Those glowing golden eyes traveled the entire length of his body coming to rest on his face. Akihito was startled by the lust and appreciation that was written on his handsome features. It threw him off a bit… wasn’t he looking for Lady Ai?

He stopped a yard away with a smirk. Akihito tried to quell the cold knot of fear in his stomach. The pirate was even bigger up closer. He towered over him. Akihito was sorely outmatched on height and muscle. His voice was deep and flowed over him seductively when he finally spoke.

“Hello little one.”

Akihito glared at him, bristling in anger at the mocking tone and raised the sword in challenge, “If you want to get to them, you have to go through me.”

The pirate’s tone was incredulous, “While the rest of your crew surrenders like the pathetic cowards they are, you alone would fight to protect the ship and its passengers? Against me and all my men?” He gestured behind him where the captain of the Dracaena and the rest of the crew kneeled submissively, despite outnumbering the pirates nearly three to one. Captain Kuroda at least had the decency to blush as he overheard the pirate mocking him. Akihito decided not to dignify that with an answer. He inclined his head slightly, his blue eyes blazing with fire and assumed the perfect fencing stance with one arm slightly back and his hand and fingers arched. The pirate took in the sight before him and raised one black eyebrow in question before assuming the stance himself, drawing his own sword. 

The duel began. 

Akihito could tell the Black Dragon was taking it easy on him. Holding back. He knew better than to think the man had conquered the Caribbean with these paltry skills. Akihito held back a bit too. Trying to figure out exactly what the hell his own plan WAS. Because even if he won the duel, there were still over twenty pirates behind him. The pirate seemed to read his mind. Between sword thrusts he spoke again, irritatingly calm, “What’s your plan, little one?”

Akihito scowled at him for calling him out, batting his sword down as he sidestepped, “I’m working on it!”

They fought on. Akihito was unaware that both crews were watching with interest; focused entirely on the duel. The English crew was astounded by the extraordinary skill exhibited by the tiny cabin boy. Captain Kuroda’s mouth was hanging open, just a little. As their swords crossed and they fought to hold one another off, their faces mere inches apart; the pirate gave him a seductive smile and asked, "May I make a suggestion?"

Akihito snarled up at the much larger man before throwing him back off balance with a strong shove, “What?”

“I’ll make a deal with you.”

They were circling each other now. Each one breathing a little heavy. Spirited blue eyes fixed on intense golden ones. 

“A wager. The fate of this ship, resting on the outcome of this duel.”

Akihito tilted his head in interest, “I’m listening.”

The pirates eyes took on a predatory glint. “If you win this duel, we will retreat. My crew and I shall return to our ship and never bother you again. You will have safe passage assured, in and out of the Caribbean, forevermore.”

Akihito’s full lips curved in an ironic smile, “And if I lose?”

“You will come with me and serve me for the rest of your natural life.”

Aki’s eyes widened. That was basically slavery! And there had to be a catch, surely the Black Dragon had no intention of taking ONLY him….

“What’s the catch, Dragon? What about the rest of the passengers? And why would you want me?”

There was a twinkle in those eyes that Akihito didn’t trust. The pirate drawled his reply, slowly circling closer as Akihito backed away, “No catch. I’ll leave the rest of the passengers alone and take only you. As it happens, I find myself sorely in need of a cabin boy.”

It was fishy. Why would the pirates risk boarding an English galleon so close to the colonies only to walk away with one worthless cabin boy? But he also didn’t see that he had much of a choice. If there was a chance he could save the Duke’s daughter from falling into the hands of these ruffians, he was going to take it.

He nodded curtly, “Deal!”

Akihito became the aggressor, immediately putting the other man on the defense and adding strength and speed to his thrusts. However, the pirate also stepped up the pace and met each of his sword thrusts with an equally as skillful parry. Aki had been trained by the best, but he couldn’t help but be impressed by the other man’s skill and elegant finesse. He was certainly not a typical pirate. It was almost as if he had a nobleman’s training. They fought on, each one enjoying the duel and appreciative of the other’s skill, but both determined to win.

As much as it irritated him. Akihito couldn’t help but notice the way the Dragon’s enormous muscles flexed as he moved with an almost feline grace across the deck of the ship as Aki pursued him with his sword. The way his shirt lay open, his bare muscular chest glistening with sweat. He was extremely handsome, with his jet-black hair and strong jaw, chiseled cheekbones. Although, Akihito found it utterly infuriating the way he arched one dark eyebrow at him each time his sword passed millimeters from the pirate’s skin. It almost seemed like genuine surprise, but then again; it was also possible he was mocking him.

Despite the pirate’s much longer reach and much greater strength, it was obvious that Akihito was actually the better swordsman. Much quicker, skillful and more nimble. The two opponents were equally matched and both were beginning to show signs of fatigue. As they crossed swords and stood face to face, almost nose to nose, the Dragon’s eyes flashed and he whispered tauntingly, "To the victor go the spoils”

Akihito retorted with a toss of his golden head, "It matters not to you, for you will not be the victor."

The Dragon laughed a full-bodied laugh at Akihito’s confidence.

"Ah, my beautiful one, you are a trifle overconfident. If you concede your loss now, I will go much easier on you."

Akihito’s eyes widened in surprise at the endearment, before narrowing in anger. He sputtered in contempt, "Easier? I hate to disappoint you, but it is you who should admit defeat now and save yourself the embarrassment of losing in front of your crew."

That dark eyebrow arched again and Akihito took advantage of his inattention. Swiping the blade quickly under the other man’s sword, catching the fabric of his shirt and tearing it open, exposing his rippling abdomen and scratching his stomach lightly. The shock on his face was worth it and it was Aki’s turn to raise a sarcastic eyebrow and smirk. The pirates were hooting and hollering in the background. It actually looked like they had started wagering….

The Dragon dropped his head back and laughed. It boomed across the deck and Akihito was momentarily distracted by the oddness of it. And his gorgeous white teeth. His amazing smile….

The pirate took advantage of Akihito’s distraction to reach around and smack the side of his ass with the flat of his own blade, grinning lecherously. Akihito jumped. His blue eyes going wide with shock. He hadn’t been touched by another blade since he was thirteen. What the hell? He narrowed his eyes and returned to the fight with renewed vigor. He had not lost a fencing match since he was a child. The Dragon might not be taking him seriously. but that would be to his own detriment. 

He ducked, thrusted and parried, his silver blade slashing almost too fast to be seen. The pirate was barely keeping up, blocking his passes. But his reach…. it was a bitch to deal with. In order to get a hit, Akihito had to get well within striking distance of the Dragon’s blade. But he was too quick and his blocks too good for the Dragon to even come close to catching him. They moved back and forth across the deck, steel on steel, clashing and clanging. Akihito wanted to laugh as he saw the other man’s brow actually beginning to bead with sweat. Well, until his own sweat began to run into his eyes. 

Neither made any progress. They were both breathing hard, panting for breath. Suddenly the pirate’s foot lashed forward in an advance lunge, taking Akihito off guard. It was a dirty move but not illegal in fencing. He stumbled forward, recovering quickly and thrusting his sword up, stopping just short of the pirate’s throat. He was obviously not expected Akihito to recover so quickly. The darkhaired man froze, the tip of a razor sharp rapier resting on his Adam’s apple as Akihito advanced, pushing him backwards.

Akihito’s blue eyes glowed with triumph. He smirked, questioning quietly, “Surrender?”

What he saw in those golden eyes was not defeat. Not fear. He saw intense lust and desire… almost rapturous. It completely threw him off and he pulled back a bit. The Dragon moved forward and Akihito relented, not truly wishing to slit his throat. He kept moving forward, coming into Aki’s space. Towering over him.

“Stop!” He cried, pushing the blade back against his throat. A single drop of red blood red down his neck, trailing over his chest and disappearing into his black shirt. Akihito watched its path and the Dragon moved forward again. Akihito’s innocent, frightened eyes met his.

“You’re a fighter, but you are not a killer little one.”

Aki frowned in confusion, “How do you know?”

"Because of this," he murmured huskily. He dropped his sword, dipping his head to cover Akihito’s mouth with his own. He moved forward into the blade and Akihito pulled it back immediately as it began to penetrate his skin. He would have run himself through if Aki had not yielded. He had gambled, but he was right. Akihito couldn’t kill him, even though he was a pirate, even if it meant surrendering. A strong hand grabbed the hand that held the hilt of the sword, while another reached around and grabbed his ass, squeezing it hard. The sword was ripped from his grasp and dropped onto the deck to join the Dragon’s. He moaned in protest against his mouth as it moved firmly over his, his tiny fists beating at the pirate’s broad shoulders. He kissed him soundly, thoroughly, stealing all the breath from Akihito’s lungs before pulling back with a smirk. Looking down at the beautiful boy's dazed and confused expression. He laughed.

“I win.”

The other pirates were laughing their own asses off at the horrified expressions on the English sailors faces. The Dragon called over to them, “Back to the ship!” He looked down at Akihito and smirked, “I got what I came for.”

With a muffled scream of protest, he was scooped up against the solid warmth of his chest, his tanned arm anchoring Akihito’s hips to him as he walked across the plank to the pirate's ship. Too terrified of falling to fight back, his eyes widened as they gazed down at the water so far below, dark and shadowy between the heaving ships. Unconsciously, his hands clung to the man’s strong shoulders, wrapping fearfully around his neck and the pirate’s strong arms crushed the boy to his chest. He jumped from the plank and landed on his feet like a large jungle cat, and slowly lowered Akihito’s feet to the deck of the Sion. Rubbing his body against the Dragon's own much larger, harder one. A blush warmed his cheeks and he was unable to meet the golden eyes laughing down at him.

He bit his lip as he watched the grappling hooks removed from the Dracaena, the remaining pirates swinging back on board the ship. His eyes met Captain Kuroda’s and he was startled when he realized the Captain had his hat off. He and the rest of the crew were bowing to the pirate ship. Bowing to HIM, he realized. Before he could even register the significance of what that meant, his upper arm was caught in a firm grip, and his eyes swung up to meet his captor's.

"Lock him in my cabin," he ordered to someone over Akihito’s shoulder, never taking his eyes from Aki’s. His lips parted on a soundless gasp as an enormous blond pirate wrapped a rope around his wrists. He began to struggle as the man pulled him toward the steps that led below. A solemn looking man in glasses who had not been with the raiding party walked up to the Dragon and looked over at Akihito who was raising hell on the deck as the blond mountain tried to drag him to the captain’s quarters. He looked more like a scholar than a pirate.

He asked his captain incredulously, “That’s what we boarded the British galleon for? Risking our necks in colonial waters? Just for that... kid?”

The Dragon’s eyes were glowing with hot fire as he watched the blond hellcat who had bewitched him through the spyglass make mincemeat of his strongest pirate. He smirked and replied to his first mate, “Not all treasure is gold Kirishima. Not all treasure is gold.”

-

Need more? There's a LOT more! Come check out my Facebook and Tumblr pages if you want to know more about me and my writing!  
<https://www.facebook.com/amelitarae>  
<http://amelitarae.tumblr.com/>


End file.
